In systems utilizing conduits for transporting fluids, it is both necessary and desirable to provide for the rapid connection and disconnection of sections of such conduits. A good example is the hydraulic system of a motor vehicle which incorporates a large number of both rigid and flexible tubing elements which must reliably convey hydraulic fluid under pressure to ensure effective cooling of transmission and engine components.
Quick connectors for this type of tubing are well known. U.S. Pat. No. 3,584,902 issued to Vysa teaches the interconnection of tubing elements utilizing a removable spring clip assembly. Traditionally quick connect assemblies have utilized an internal locking element which engages both a male member and female member, as is shown by U.S. Pat. No. 3,569,903 issued to Brishka. These quick connect devices typically incorporate one or more O-ring seals such as those found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,601,497 and 4,915,136 issued to Bartholomew.
All the foregoing devices have inherent limitations both in the security of their engagement systems, the complexity of their construction, and the reliability of their seals.